Probable Cause
by hidari12
Summary: Cindy Vortex was a detective in the Major Case Squad of the NYPD. But when she comes back home to Retroville she finds herself having to investigate a murder committed by someone she's known for a long time.
1. The Blond Detective

* * *

Probable Cause

* * *

I don't ask for much from people, but I must insist that you suspend disbelief while reading this story or it won't work for you.

Warning: Btw, some of the parts in this story can get pretty graphic so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it. Rated T just to be safe.

Disclamer: If I owned Jimmy Neutron I wouldn't be writing cheesy fanfics. I'd be vacationing in Aruba somewhere.

Chapter One: The Blonde Detective

_**251 77**__**th**__** St.**_

_**February 17 11:46am**_

New York City in Manhattan's upper east side. This is probably not only the most richest and most exclusive area of the city, but probably the whole country. Old money lives here, and also dies here. Not much of note really happens here. Mostly robberies, muggings and the like. Not a big deal for the Major Case Squad. But an incident was going down involving some of New York's finest. It seems that a robbery/murder suspect was hiding out there trying to avoid capture totally oblivious of the fact that he had been tracked down and his days of freedom were numbered and that NYPD detectives and a task force were at his front door battering ram in tow with weapons drawn to serve him with an arrest warrant.

"OK, we've spent a lot of time tracking this guy down." said Det. Belle. "I don't want to spook him and have him start running."

Detective 1st grade Tom Belle who everyone just called "Belle". He's been with the department for 15 years. He's 38 years oldand was born in Brooklyn. He's seen it all and has become hardened by years of police work. He comes from a long police tradition. His father and brother were both career cops and he has followed in thier footsteps. He's sees himself as "the worlds biggest cynic", and has a rather dry since of humor. He also has a soft spot for his partner though he rarely shows it.

"Is everybody in place?" asked his blond partner Detective 2nd grade Cindy Vortex. Age 31. She's been a cop for 12 years moving up fast in the ranks and is considered to be among the best in the department earning many commendations. She worked in the narcotics and homicide divisions before being transfered to the Major Case squad. Noted for her ability to remember small details that most other investigators would ordinarily overlook, she also has the ability to get information from people by using any means she sees fit. Although some of the methods she uses may be considered "questionable" by some, her response: "At least I get the job done."

"It's your call." Belle nodded. "Announce our presence."

"NYPD!" she yelled as she pounded on the door. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

There was no response.

"I know your in there. I can here you breathing." she said. Still no response, but there was a loud commotion coming from the inside.

"He's trying to make a run. Break it down guys!" The task unit broke down the door just in time to find two individuals inside the room. Police caught and arrested the first one with no problem but the other one had a head start and made his way towards the kitchen and jumped out of an open window onto the fire escape.

"Out the window!" Belle yelled.

"I got 'em!" Cindy then ran to the kitchen and jupmed out of the window.

"Hey wait for backup!" screamed Belle.

Underneath the fire escape, there was a back alleyway where the man thought he could easily escape into the city. Cindy soon caught up to the man, however, as he found himself trapped in a cul-de-sac and had no other direction to go.

"Freeze!" Cindy instructed, "Turn around and let me see your hands. Do it slow!"

"It's not what you think, blondie."

"Where have I heard that one before? Just put 'em up! Now! Don't make me shoot you!"

"I really think you need to see this." the man said as he turned and reached into his jacket pocket. Big mistake.

**BANG!!**

A single shot fired from Cindy's weapon and hit the man directly in the chest causing him to instantly drop to the ground in a heap.

"You OK? We heard a shot." Belle said as he and several other officers came running to the scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The guy was reaching for something in his jacket. Probably a gun. I had to shoot."

"How many times do I gotta tell you to wait for backup?" Belle then went over to the man who was by now barely conscious and knelt down beside him and started searching him.

"What did you find on him?" Cindy said as she approached Belle.

"He wasn't reaching for a gun." then he paused. "He was reaching for his shield. He's a cop!" He held up the bloody shield for her to see.

"What?!" Cindy freaked. "Oh, my God!"

Belle checked for vital signs, "He's still breathing."

Cindy hastly made a call her police radio that she wore on her waist. "Shots fired and officer down! We need a bus at 251 east 77th Street_**.**_ Repeat, shots fired and officer down, 251 east 77th Street!" Shortly, the sounds of ambulance sirens where heard blaring in the distance making thier way to the scene.

"Don't worry Cindy." reassured Belle as he took her gun away, "The ambulance is coming. He's gonna make it...I think."

Cindy walked over to the nearest curb and sat down. "Damn..."

* * *

_**Major Case Squad. One Police Plaza, 11th floor, New York, NY, 3:17pm**_

Back at headquarters, Cindy and Belle were in their boss's, Capt. John Wakefeld, office. Cindy was being read the riot act. Not an uncommon occurrence for her to be sure, but this time things were different.

"...and this isn't the first time that you've been cited for violating departmental procedures, Vortex."

"Alleged violations, Captain." Corrected Cindy.

"Questionable interrogation techniques? Unauthorized undercover assignments. Coercion. And now this? Shooting a cop!"

"I did what I thought was right at the time. Anyway, I was cleared of those allegations and you know it." she argued.

"I suppose you thought you were right this time too?"

Cindy let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think did anything wrong. He ran out of the building through the ally. I caught up with him. I told him to stop and raise his hands. He reached for something which could have been a weapon. I fired my weapon to protect myself. He never identified himself as a police officer. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I was there Captain, I saw everything. I'll testify on her behalf." said Belle.

"And why did he run?" Cindy reasoned, "He could have just as easily ID'd himself before jumping out the window. Besides, the doctors say he's gonna be fine."

"Be that as it may, I'm getting a lot of heat from IAB and the Chief of D's about this and you know what rolls down hill."

"So what are you saying?" Cindy asked.

"I'm...recommending that you be suspended until an investigation is concluded and this whole mess is straightened out." Wakefeld said with some reservation.

"Suspension?! You can't do that!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."

"With all due respect, Captain, how could you possibly know what's best for me?"

"Easy there, Cindy." Belle said.

"You are many things, Detective. Infuriating, exasperating, stubborn and smart among them." Wakefeld continued, "For what it's worth I think your a damn good cop. But I have to go by the book this time. My hands are tied."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cindy took off her gold shield and weapon and threw them on the Captain's desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Wakefeld.

"I quit!"

"Think about what your doing." said Belle.

"I have for a while now." Cindy cut him off, "After all of myself I've given to the department, all the arrests I've made, the time and effort I put into this job and I get treated like this? Forget it, I'm done. I don't need this."

"You know what the worst thing is?" she turned her attention to Wakefeld, "Is that you don't believe me."

"Vortex, I..." Wakefeld began.

"You'll have my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow morning." Cindy started to leave the room, but stopped and turned to look at her soon to be former boss.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for the complement."

* * *

I'll bet your asking: How in the world did Cindy Vortex wind up in th NYPD in the first place? If your dying to know, read on.

So, wadda you think? Should I go on? Only the reviews will tell.


	2. The Cat Came Back

* * *

Probable Cause

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Here's Chapter two.

Disclamer: Why do we even bother?

_**Chapter Two: The Cat Came Back**_

_**February 18, One Police Plaza (1PP),11:07AM**_

Cindy was at her desk. She was clearing everything out and putting all of her belongings into an old cardboard box. She studied every item carefully, recalling where it came from and what it meant to her before packing it away. A well used coffee mug that had the NYPD emblem on it. A warn out Yankees cap. A magnifying glass. Various pens and pencils and other seemingly insignificant items she had collected over the years.

"So you're really packin' it in, huh?" Belle asked as he walked up towards her.

"I already turned in all the paperwork."

"I still think you should reconsider. Give it some time. See how this all plays out."

"I'm sure it was eventually gonna come to this anyway." stated Cindy flatly.

"It wasn't your fault, Cindy. You had no choice. Anyone would have done what you did."

"Would you have?"

"In a second." "Look let's go back into the captain's office, tear up your resignation and work up a game plan. I..."

"Tell me the truth." Cindy interrupted, "Did you really see everything that happened?"

Belle paused. "No, I came after the shot, but..."

Cindy put up her hand, "Hey, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I wouldn't want to perjure yourself and ruin your record just because of me."

There was a pause in the conversation while Cindy continued to clear out her desk.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. I'm gonna be moving back home."

Belle noticed a picture of Cindy's bottom drawer that she hadn't packed yet. Belle picked it up and studied it. It was a picture of her and some big-headed kid taken at least 10 years ago. They seemed to be at an amusement park though he didn't recognize it. It wasn't Coney Island that's for sure.

She appeared to be laughing in the photo. She looked very happy. It suddenly occurred to Belle that in all the time he knew her that he'd never really saw her happy. He turned it over and looked on the back. 'Me and Jimmy at Retroland', that what was written in pen encircled by a big heart. Is this really why she wants to leave? Was it this Jimmy kid that made her happy?

"Hey, what do you got there?" asked Cindy.

"I noticed you never had any pictures in your desk." Belle said.

"I never had any to put there." she stated flatly.

"Seems you forgot about this one." Belle held up the picture for Cindy to see. "Is this why your going back home?" Belle teased as the showed her the picture pointing at Jimmy.

"Give me that!" she said snatching it away. "Anyway, that was from a long time ago and I don't wanna talk about it." She put the picture into the box with the rest of her things.

"You and Jimmy look like you were having a good time here. Were you two pretty close?"

"Like I said, it was a long time ago and I'd rather not discuss it." Cindy said in a more forceful tone.

"OK, sorry." Belle then changed the subject. "So, where's home anyway? Upstate?"

"No. I grew up in Texas."

"Get out! I didn't know that. Really?"

"Yup. Right outside Dallas."

Belle chuckled. "You could have fooled me."

Cindy smiled, "The accent didn't give it away?"

"You don't sound like you have one." Belle then switched gears, "So, how long were you thinking about quitting?"

Cindy paused for a second. "A few weeks...a few months...off and on I guess."

"Why? Job gettin' to you?" asked Belle.

She stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Don't get me wrong. I like being a cop. I love being a cop, but somethings been...gnawing at me."

"Believe me, every cop goes through that. All the murders, the junkies, perverts and rapers. It gets to all of us at sometime."

"You know, as odd as this may sound, that really doesn't bother me all that much. No, it's something else."

"What?" Belle prodded.

"I came here when I was 19 years old to try to find out who I was." Cindy commented. "Or get away from some things maybe. I don't know. I just think it's time to go home now, that's all."

Belle knew there was more to it than that but he didn't dare press her. After all he wasn't interrogating her.

"Well, if you think gotta go, you gotta go. You have to do what you think is best." reassured Belle.

"Thanks for understanding."

Belle began to walk away toward his desk but stopped. "How old are you, Cindy?"

"I just turned 31 last month. Why?" she replied.

"Let me know when you get to Texas so I can send you a cake."

Cindy let out a laugh. The first good laugh she'd had in a while.

"I can always count on you for a good laugh, Belle. I think you're gonna be the only thing I'll miss about this city." Cindy finished packing and started to pick up her stuff to walk out.

"I'll keep you up to date on the investigation and I'll do some digging around on my own."

"I'd appreciate that."

The two of them just stood there quietly for a moment looking at each other. They were surely going to miss each other.

"Hey, um, you think can I have the Yankees hat? Just something to remember you by?"

"Sure." Cindy tossed him the cap. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Belle smiled and looked up at Cindy right in the eyes, "I'll see ya, huh?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Cindy picked up her box of things and walked out of 1PP. She was no longer a cop. She was just Cindy Vortex. Ordinary citizen.

"Stupid city! I can't wait to get out of here." she grumbled to herself as she walked toward the subway.

_**Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, February 20, 3:48pm**_

"American Airlines fight 743 from New York/La Guardia now arriving at gate C31." The flight announcement echoed throughout the terminal seemingly unnoticed by the people who were there going on about their business. Cindy's flight in was delayed 3 hours by bad weather and she wasn't too happy about it. She went to pick up her bags at the baggage carousel and began too walk out of the terminal. She checked her watch and sighed. "I must have taken too long for her and she left. I guess I'll catch a taxi."

"Cindy? Cindy Vortex, is that you?! I'd recognize that head of hair anywhere!"

Cindy instantly recognized the voice. She quickly spun around, "Libby over here!" she yelled gleefully.

The two women came together and tightly hugged each other. It was a hug that only two people who truely missed each other could give. It was the first time they had seen each other in over 10 years. Sure, the talked on the phone from time to time, but it just wasn't the same as being there.

"I thought you forgot about me." Cindy said breaking thier embrace.

"Girl, when you called and told me you were coming back, I was gonna be sure to meet you when you got off that plane."

"Thanks for picking me up, Libby. Sorry I was late." Cindy apologized.

"No problem. I knew your flight was delayed so I waited around in the lounge." Libby took a step back and looked at Cindy from head to toe. Though she looked tired from the flight, she still was a looker. She still looked the same yet different somehow. She sure wasn't the same skinny girl she was when she left. There was no doubt about it. She was a woman now.

"You look great, Cindy. Did you put on weight?" asked Libby.

Cindy put her hands on her hips, "I've just filled out in all the right places thank you very much." she said with a playful attidude.

Libby then looked down at herself and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did too." She then looked at Cindy's luggage or what she thought was a lack thereof. "Is this all you brought back with you?"

"Well, I sold my furniture and I shipped the rest of my stuff here already. All the clothes I've got to wear are in my bags."

"Well you know what that means." Libby said with glee, "We gotta go shopping and then get something to eat!"

"Hey, yeah! Retail therapy!" Cindy agreed, "Your a girl after my own heart, Libs."

"Com'on, it's a 45 minute drive back to Retroville. Let me help you with those bags."

"OK. Sounds good to me. We've go a lot of catching up to do. You gotta tell me all that's been going on around here..."

* * *

So she's back in Retroville. So what's next for Cindy? How will people react seeing her back in town? Will she care? Do you care? Reviews pls.


	3. The Girl Can't Help It

* * *

Probable Cause

**_

* * *

_**

Some people have asked me what some of terms and abbreviations in this story mean. Well...

IAB - Internal Affairs Bureau. The internal arm of most police departments that investigates misconduct of officers within the department. The police for the police.

Chief of D's - Chief of Detectives.

1PP - One Police Plaza. Headquarters of the entire NYC police department.

And with that out of the way, let's continue...

Disclamer: (Insert your own disclamer here.)

**_Chapter Three: The Girl Can't Help It_**

**_The Sad Cafe, 318 W. Hamilton St., 4:48pm_**

After a round of late afternoon power shopping, the ladies sat down to a well deserved dinner and were catching up with everything the other had been doing over the past decade.

"It sure is good to see you, Cindy."

"Same here, Libby."

"So how did you like New York?"

"It was crowded. The rents were too high. It was loud and noisy and congested and I loved every minute of it.", Cindy boasted proudly.

"Anything that you thought was bad about it?" asked Libby.

"Never go there in the winter, Libs. I've never been so cold in my life. It sure feels good to be back in a warm climate again."

"It dosen't sound like you were ever board."

"Let me put it this way, there was always something for me to do."

"I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your dad's passing."

Cindy's smile faded, "It's OK. He'd beed sick for a while. It wasn't like it was sudden or anything."

"He was a good man."

"Yeah, I Know. He was a saint. He had to put up with my mom for all those years." She put on a fake smile but Libby could tell she was sad.

"I didn't mean to bring you down. Cindy."

"Forget it, Libs.", Cindy said gently. Then she changed the subject, "So, what's everybody been up to?"

"Oh, well, everybody else kinda split up after high school, but I still keep in touch with Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy."

"You still talk to them? What are they up to?"

"Well, Carl owns a restaurant. This one in fact."

"I kinda figured." Cindy said looking around.

"What gave it away?" asked Libby.

"Well, The llama pictures on the wall for one thing."

"He used the money he made from here to buy a llama farm outside of town."

Cindy giggled and shook her head, "I guess some things never change."

"No they don't." Libby agreed.

"You still talk to Sheen?"

"Sometimes. Once in a while."

"I remember the two of you being quite an item."

"Sheen and I didn't quite work out. In his line of work we didn't have enough time for each other."

"His line of work? What does he do?"

"You would'nt believe it."

"No, don't tell me. Does it have anything to do with Ultralord?"

"You'll find out for yourself...eventually."

"Uh...Ok. What about, um...Neutron?

"I figured you'd be asking about him sooner or later. Actually, he's been doing pretty well for himself. He owns this research lab outside of town. He gets these huge contracts from everyone from the military to big private firms. He's worth millions."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Cindy said.

"You know, he asks about you every time I see him." said Libby coyly.

Cindy looked surprised, "He does?" She leaned forward in her chair, "What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? You made me promise not to say anything to anybody, remember? Besides, you never told me what you were doing. All I knew is that you were living in New York."

"I'm sorry Libs, I didn't want to take the chance. I just didn't want people knowing."

"So what were you doing all that time you were in New York."

Cindy hesitated to answer,"You wouldn't believe it."

Libby gasped, "Oh my God, it wasn't anything illegal was it?"

Cindy waved her off, "God, no! Quite the opposite in fact."

"Tell me."

Cindy hesitated before telling and then blurted it out, "I was a police detective with the NYPD."

Libby looked at her with disbelief and then laughed out loud, "Yeah, right. Really?"

"The only person I told was my mom. And I only told her because she kept pressing me."

"You act like you are ashamed of it or something. I think you should be proud."

"I am. I just didn't want anyone to worry."

Libby started laughing again, "I still can not believe it."

"So, what do you do?" asked Cindy clearly annoyed at Libby's reaction.

Libby's laughter faded, "You're not gonna believe it."

"Go on, try me."

"I'm a prosecutor in the DA's office."

Cindy did a double take. "You're a lawyer?"

"You make it sound so bad."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I still can't believe your a police officer." said Libby.

"I can't believe your a lawyer. I always thought you'd be a music diva or a fashion designer."

"Yeah, well, that didn't work out either. Reality set in."

"I hear ya." Cindy agreed,

"So what now for you? Still interested in law enforcement?" Libby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to college and become a lawyer too. Maybe a defense attorney."

"You're funny."

"Seriously, police work is all I've been doing for the last 12 years. It's kinda all I know, you know?"

"Funny you should say that." said Libby, "I have some pull over in the R.P.D. I could make a call and get you in to see Lt. Duncan."

"R.P.D.? As in the Retroville Police Department?" Cindy scoffed. "You gotta be kidding."

"Why?" Libby asked.

"Like there's a hotbed of criminal activity here." Cindy crossed her arms, "I'll bet the biggest crime around here is some old lady jaywalking across the street. I'd be bored off my ass. Thanks but no thanks."

"Cindy, there's some thing you should know." Libby's voice took on a serious tone, "Retroville isn't the same sleepy little town you used to know before you left. Things have changed."

"How bad could it be?" Cindy questioned.

"Murder, drug trafficking, racketeering, prostitution, everything. You name it. All crimes are up across the board."

"I'll bet that keeps you busy."

"I'm working 10 sometimes 20 cases at a time. This place is becoming bad news."

"So what's your point, Libs."

"My point is that you won't be bored here."

Cindy sighed and stared out of the window and took a look at her surroundings. A good long look. Then a random police car goes zooming past with sirins blaring. Retroville had changed and not for the better.

She turned back to look at Libby, "Is that why you became a lawyer?"

"I thought I'd be helping the community." Libby said cheerfully. "I put the bad guys away."

"Good answer!" Cindy said sarcastically.

"I know you Cindy. You just can't start to do something and then just let it go. This would be a good opportunity for you." Libby said. "Besides, you're natually nosy." she added.

"This is true." Cindy leaned back in her seat, "I'll have to think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

Libby checked her Blackberry and got up from the table. "Well, I've got an appointment to keep. You need a ride home?"

"No. I think I'll walk. My house isn't that far from here anyway."

"Alright. I'll drop off your stuff later." Libby began to make her way towards the door. "Don't take too long thinking about what I said. You have 'til 10:00 AM tomorrow morning."

"Wha...What happens a 10:00 AM?"

"That's when your appointment to see Lt. Duncan is. I took the liberty of letting him know you were coming. He'll be expecting you."

"Libby...!"

"Let me know how it turns out. Call me later, girl. Be careful!" Libby yelled as she exited the building.

"Good ol' Libs." Cindy couldn't help but smile. But then her smile faded as she came to a startling realization. _"Wait a minuite. I didn't tell her I was a cop before today."_ she said to herself. _"Why did Libby already make an appointment for me to see Lt. Duncan. Did she already know I was a cop? She must have known, but how?"_

A waitress then came over to the table she was sitting, "Are you alright?"

Cindy snapped back into reality,"Huh...yes, thank you. "

The waitress handed her a piece of paper, "What's this?" Cindy asked.

"Your bill, ma'am." the waitress replied then walked off.

"My bill?" Cindy took the bill from the waitress and looked it over. "35.00?!"

She angrily grabbed her purse and felt around inside looking for her wallet. "Good ol, Libs." she growled between clenched teeth.

* * *

Alright, enough strolling down memory lane. Time to get the ball rolling. Pls review.


End file.
